Healing Frienships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben has a bad day and unintentionally takes it out on Tyina, the two friends must make amends.


**Another guestsurprise story!**

* * *

Ben was feeling frustrated and irritable now that he and Rook had just gotten back from a mission. Rook was still recovering and Ben had a large scar across his back and sides. The alien was a rogue and devious cyborg that was known for killing innocent bystanders.

"We need to prepare ourselves; that monster could still come back." Ben said, as Frankenstrike was cleaning up one of his wounds.

"Just rest for now Ben; you don't need to worry about that for now."

Ben was about to respond when he saw Tyina walk inside. His eyes gleamed in disgust as her metal parts shone in the lighting from the nearby lamp.

"Ben, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dandy kid." He huffed.

"What's your problem?" Tyina said angrily.

"I'm not feeling too cheeky around cyborgs lately." Ben growled in response. Frankenstrike's eyes widened in surprise!

"Ben! It's not Tyina's fault!"

"I didn't say it was her fault!" Ben answered in anger.

"Then why are you acting that way towards her?!" Frank asked.

"Because haven't you noticed that rogue cyborgs have been attacking the Plumbers lately! How do we know that they are not being turned against us? She could be next!" Ben said.

"How dare you?!" Tyina snapped.

"Look kid! I'm not saying you are bad, but…"

"But I have the POTENTIAL to turn back is that it?!" Tyina snapped.

"Now just hold on…" Ben said, now getting off the table.

"So you think that it's easy to be a former Knight and turn into a good person?!" She growled.

"Tyina, Ben made a mistake. He didn't mean to call you out." Frankenstrike said, trying to smooth things over.

"Well apparently all cyborgs are evil or have the potential to turn evil," Tyina said, looking sad.

"Now hold on, I didn't mean that!" Ben said, trying to walk closer to her.

Tyina looked at him and then looked the other way. Ben then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and tried to get loose, but he only tightened his grip.

"Now just chill kid." Ben cooed, now sitting down and letting her sit in his lap as he held her closer. His warm hug made her giggle and a small smile crept on his face. Before Ben could say anything, his badge rang. He kept one arm wrapped around the younger girl and then pulled it from his pocket.

"This is Ben."

"Ben, we need you to come back and help us on a new case."

"Ok. Rook is still recuperating. I need a fill-in."

"That's why we are assigning Tyina. She is a good asset because she knows a lot about cyborgs and her knowledge will be invaluable to us right now."

Ben's eyes widened in surprise a bit, but quickly changed to a small smirk when he felt Tyina try to get up.

"Not so fast kid! From the looks of it, you and I are going to be partners in this case." Ben said, holding her closer. He was not completely excited about having a cyborg as his temporary partner, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Ben, this will be great! I have waited for months to go on a mission with you!" Tyina said, now hugging him tightly. He flinched, still acting unsure about her being this close to him, but he gently patted her back. It was enough for her to feel like nothing was wrong. The younger girl then sat up and ran up the stairs to grab her stuff for the mission. Ben watched her go up the stairs, but then turned to the unbelieving eyes of Frankenstrike.

"You know she is going to know if you don't trust her Ben."

"I do trust her."

"Ben…"

"Ok, maybe I don't exactly trust her but I can still work with her."

"I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not?"

"She's going to sense that you don't trust her Ben. She really admires you."

"It's gonna be fine." Ben replied, now walking in the direction where Tyina Ben was about to learn that Frankenstrike was right.

Outside the Knights camp…

"Ben, the Knights are about to surround us. We need to stay prepared and alert." Tyina whispered quietly. "I'm going to need you to grab a hold of arm so they don't detect you. If you touch my arm, the deactivation devices in my system will confuse the Knights."

"No it's ok. I will just transform into Atomix and we'll go from there."

"No listen Ben; it won't work if you go Alien. You need to listen to me."

"No! I will be fine; I know what to do!"

"Ben! What's with you?! Just touch my arm!"

"NO! I don't like touching metal after…" Ben stopped when he realized that it slipped! He saw the look of pain in Tyina's eyes and she growled under her breath.

"I knew it. You really are a jerk!"

"Tyina, listen…I…"

"HALT! YOU THERE!" At that moment, the Forever Knights came charging forward. Tyina ignored Ben and immediately went into battle mode.

"Tyina wait!"

"Just get out of my way," She responded coolly. Ben flinched at the venom in her voice and he immediately regretted not doing what Frankenstrike said. Within a few moments, they were almost overpowered.

"Tyina, come here!"

"Save yourself," She grunted, now punching a knight through a wall. Ben shook his head and immediately changed into Stinkfly! He quickly swooped into the air and dove down to grab Tyina under her arms! Once he had a good grip, he flew them away to safety. While flying through the air, he heard a grunt. He looked down and saw Tyina wiping blood from her forehead.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

Ben sighed a large sigh and landed in front of the Grant Mansion steps. He placed Tyina down gently and when she began to walk up the stairs, he stopped her.

"Let go," She said quietly.

"Not until we talk Tyina." Ben replied, now getting a better grip. Tyina turned and gave him a hurt look.

"Just leave me alone. It was clear tonight that you don't trust cyborgs and that you don't trust me. Now please leave me alone."

"Please listen! I made a mistake!"

Tyina just turned away and began to run inside, slight tears running down her face.

"Stop! Please!" Ben pleaded, now running after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her and she immediately began struggling, but he held firm. Frankenstrike walked in and saw her struggling, but smiled softly knowing that Ben was going to make it up to her.

"Frank, call Gena and Cassie. Tell them Tyina needs a new, warm pair of clothes for bed. Then to please bring her back down here to me," Ben said softly, still holding her.

"On it!" Frank smiled.

"Ben! NO! Let me go!"

"Not yet Tyina; sorry kiddo," He said as he pinched a nerve in her neck and knocked her out.

2 hours later….

Tyina slowly woke up and saw that she was surrounded by beautiful and soft pillows and her head was bandaged. She leaned up a bit and then felt someone gently touch her arm. She turned and saw Ben leaning next to her.

"Hey, you're up." He said softly. Tyina blushed a little and turned away. "Now now, c'mon kid."

Ben smiled softly and leaned up towards her and gave her a small peck on her cheek! Tyina jumped in shock. Ben then pecked her again on the cheek, knowing Tyina was not used to this type of affection from anyone, let alone him!

"Easy there you," Ben smiled, now nuzzling her cheek. "I just wanna say I'm sorry kiddo. You're my friend and I was wrong to treat you that way."

"P-Please…"

"Let me say I'm sorry kid." He said, now pecking her gently on the other cheek.

"B-But…"

"Please honey. We're friends kid. Please forgive me." Ben said, now nuzzling into her neck, knowing that would make her giggle. Tyina began giggling and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I do Ben. Under one condition…"

"What is that?" He asked.

"That you trust me. I promise not all cyborgs bite, especially me!"

"I trust you. I promise I trust you now. And I always will."

"Well I take it back," Tyina giggled.

"Take what back?"

"That I don't bite. I actually do!" She laughed in a mock evil tone as she pounced on him and began gently biting his neck to make him laugh. He retaliated by doing the same thing to her! For the rest of the night, all you could hear was fun and laughter as the friends messed with each other and had a great time! Trust truly changes everything!

"I'll always be here for you kiddo." Ben said, now holding her in a gentle, but firm hug.

"Thanks Ben; I will for you too." Tyina replied, now hugging him tighter.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Treat for newbienovelistRD for posting my stories and being such a great friend.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you so much, guestsurprise! It's my honor to post your stories and be your friend :)**


End file.
